BR85 Heavy Barrel Service Rifle
Were you looking for the XBR55 Battle Rifle, used in Halo: Contact Harvest, or the BR55HB SR Battle Rifle, used in Halo 3, or the BR55 Battle Rifle, used in Halo 2? *Height: *Width: *Weight: |damage per hit= |magazine= 36 rounds |maxammo= |fire= Burst-fire (3-round) |ammotype= M634 X-HP-SAP, 9.5x40mm |operation= Gas-operated, magazine-fed |rate of fire= |velocity= |accuracy= |range= |era= Post-War |counterpart= |counterwep= |affiliation= United Nations Space Command}} The BR85 Heavy Barrel Service Rifle (BR85HB SR)[http://halo.xbox.com/blogs/Headlines/post/2012/03/15/The-Halo-Bulletin-31412.aspx Halo Waypoint: The Halo Bulletin: 3.15.12] ("The BR85HB Service Rifle...") is a UNSC infantry selective fire service rifle based upon the BR55 and BR55HB SR battle rifles. Design Details The BR85HB Service Rifle is a gas-operated, magazine-fed selective fire rifle optimized for three-round-burst firing, and proven to be extraordinarily effective against dissipative energy shielding on both exotic and domestic armor types. It has a magazine size of 36 rounds, usually shot in three-round bursts, thus giving 12 bursts before depleting the magazine. Official description 'The BR85HB Service Rifle is a gas-operated, magazine-fed, semi-automatic rifle optimized for three-round burst firing, and proven to be an extraordinarily versatile weapon at a wide variety of ranges in the hands of a capable marksman.' Changes from the BR55HB SR in Halo 3 *Hitscan feature returns from Halo 2. *Square EOTech-style scope which appears to be smaller. *Larger reticle: decreased accuracy. *''Slightly'' more accurate at range compared to the BR55HB SR from'' Halo 3.'' *Deeper and more visceral firing sound recorded from actual weapons. *Major visual overhaul, following Reach's artistic design. *Misriah Armory's symbol is sported on both sides of the stock of the weapon. *It is now a 5-shot kill instead of a 4-shot kill. *Increased firing speed. Gallery Halo4br1.png|BR close-up. Halo4mp.png|First-person view of the BR. Halo 4 Multiplayer Glimpse 1.png|BR in action. BR85HB Scope.gif|BR's scoped reticle. BattleRifle3.png|The BR85HB SR at another angle. PVAjvh.jpg|John-117 wielding a BR85HB SR. Blue Spartan IV.jpg|A Spartan IV wielding a BR85HB SR. halo_4_arsenal_image_blueprint_2.jpg|BR85 HB SR blueprint. BR85_winterskin.jpg|The BR-85's Arctic skin available for those who pre-order the game from EB Games in Canada, or from GameStop in any country. Battle rifle.png|Battle Rifle as seen in Halo Waypoint. h4_brfire.png|Firing the BR85HB SR. Battle Rifle From Halo 4 Trailer.png|The Battle Rifle in action. Halo-4-Vs-Halo-Reach-Comparison-The-HUD.jpg|First-person view of the BR. BR skin.png|An unknown skin for the BR85HB SR. halo4brside.png|Lateral view. Mp1 9 1.png|Using a Battle Rifle on Exile. br_carried.png|A blue Spartan wielding a BR85HB SR. Trivia *The Battle Rifle in Halo 4 has no reticle bloom, unlike most weapons in Halo: Reach. *The Battle Rifle's firing sound effect is a combination of a Colt M16 and FN SCAR-H firing sounds. *Images released by 343 Industries of Halo 4's BR85HB SR Battle Rifle had BR55HB SR printed on the side. However, it has been corrected recently, as seen in the latest images of the rifle. *The BR85HB SR's appearance is more angular and squared, resembling the FAMAS more than previous iterations. *An exclusive Arctic skin for the Battle Rifle was available for those who pre-ordered the game in any edition from EB Games in Canada. It will also become available as one of the three exclusive pre-order bonus items from GameStop. Related Pages *M392 Designated Marksman Rifle *XBR55 Battle Rifle *BR55 Battle Rifle *BR55HB SR Battle Rifle *M395 Designated Marksman Rifle *Type-31 Rifle *Type-51 Carbine *Z-250 Directed Energy Engagement Weapon References *http://halocouncil.com/content.php?r=679-New-Halo-4-Weapen-Skins Category:Marksman Rifles Category:Human Weapons Category:Halo 4 Category:UNSC